


Тишина

by TandMfan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: авторская трактовка способа легилименции Куини





	Тишина

**Author's Note:**

> авторская трактовка способа легилименции Куини

Куини сидела в темной комнате и сдавливала пальцами пульсирующие виски – голова болела нещадно. Словно все события последних дней нахлынули разом, мысли путались, и Куини уже не различала свои и чужие. В голове гудело, и от этого постоянного шума закладывало уши.  
  
Так было и тогда, в Париже, когда она, отчаявшись разыскать Якоба и Ньюта, без сил опустилась прямо на мокрую мостовую.  
  
Сейчас она чувствовала себя не лучше.  
  
— Вам нехорошо, дорогая?  
  
И так же, как тогда, за своей спиной Куини услышала приятный мелодичный голос Винды. Как этой элегантной красивой женщине удается все время подходить к ней так незаметно и неслышно, словно она не идёт, а по воздуху порхает?  
  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — Куини выпрямилась, подняла голову и слабо улыбнулась, — не беспокойтесь!  
  
Голова разболелась ещё сильнее, но Куини старательно изображала, что у неё все хорошо — не стоило утомлять других своими проблемами.  
  
Винда внимательно посмотрела на Куини и неожиданно протянула руки к ее голове. Тонкие прохладные пальцы легко прошлись по волосам и прижались к полыхающим от боли вискам.  
  
— Вы слишком напряжены, милая, расслабьтесь.  
  
Винда принялась поглаживать ее виски, и Куини почувствовала, как боль отступает. Наверное, это было какое-то заклинание – Куини знала, что от простого прикосновения к голове, даже очень нежного, так быстро не становится легче.  
  
Боль уходила, и мысли постепенно прояснялись.  
  
Винда массировала её голову бережно, но при этом уверенно, легкими движениями кружила между прядями волос – от висков ко лбу, ото лба к затылку. Куини подумала, что раньше никто из близких ей людей не проявлял заботу о ней таким простым способом! Она с горечью вспомнила о Якобе — тот никогда так не делал. Куини сама бы вряд ли попросила, но она точно знала, что Якоб даже не задумывался о том, чтобы зарыться пальцами в ее волосы. Он так много говорил о любви, но до обидного мало делал лично для неё, для Куини.   
  
А теперь Якоб оставил её, бросил, предал их любовь, не пошёл за ней в огонь…  
  
Куини прикрыла глаза – их вдруг защипало, словно песок попал.  
  
Между тем Винда, как будто почувствовав это, прикасалась к её голове ещё нежнее. Пальцы постепенно перемещались от затылка к шее, мягкие подушечки гладили и разминали кожу вдоль позвоночника, скользя сверху вниз и обратно. Куини чуть наклонила голову: прикосновения были так легки и приятны, и ей казалось, что она сейчас растает, как мороженое на солнце. Напряжение, боль, усталость – все исчезло, испарилось, как туман. Голова стала легкой-легкой, как воздушный шарик.  
  
Вдруг Куини осознала, насколько тихо вокруг.   
  
Она прислушалась, но уловила лишь слабые отголоски чьих-то мыслей где-то очень далеко, возможно, в другом конце замка. Она разбирала еле слышимые обрывки фраз, вычисляя: Кэрроу, Криденс, Абернети, кто-то ещё, с кем она не знакома. Не было слышно только мыслей Гриндельвальда и почему-то Винды, хотя та стояла прямо за ней и это её пальцы гладили Куини шею.  
  
Она чувствовала прикосновение, но не мысли. Слышала дыхание, но не слова!  
  
Куини попробовала ещё раз, но снова не услышала ничего. Это было удивительное ощущение! Сколько она себя помнила, в ее голове постоянно звучали чужие голоса. В детстве ей казалось, что все вокруг умеют говорить с закрытым ртом — и было даже немного обидно, что она сама не обладает таким талантом. Когда же она поняла, что, открыв рот, люди говорят совершенно противоположное, это стало для неё неприятным открытием. За столько лет она уже привыкла скрывать свой дар, больше похожий на наказание, улыбаться и делать вид, что она ничего не слышит, не замечает. Она долго училась не говорить о том, что ей известно, пока люди сами об этом не спросят, но нет-нет да и проговаривалась. И чаще всего ей самой потом приходилось об этом жалеть.  
  
Голоса других людей жили в её голове, звучали, как радио, которое никак нельзя выключить. Иногда она думала, что даже во сне видит не сны, а продолжает слушать чужие мысли.  
  
И вот вокруг неё воцарилась восхитительная, ни с чем не сравнимая тишина.  
  
Куини вспомнила, что и в Париже она не слышала мыслей Винды, но тогда была слишком расстроена и не придала этому значения.  
  
А сейчас Куини была поражена настолько, что не заметила, как Винда расстегнула пуговицы на ее платье и чуть приспустила его – ласковые и все ещё приятно прохладные ладони неторопливо поглаживали её плечи.  
  
От этой ласки почему-то вдруг стало тепло в низу живота, словно от жаркого поцелуя в губы. Куини не ожидала, что прикосновение женских рук может вызвать у неё такую реакцию.   
  
Это было не менее удивительное открытие, чем невозможность слышать мысли Винды.  
  
И в тот момент, когда Куини попыталась осмыслить свои новые ощущения, Винда наклонилась прямо к её уху – Куини уловила тонкий аромат её духов, цветочный с чуть заметной горчинкой.  
  
— Вы так прекрасны, моя дорогая! – прошептала Винда, и Куини охватило уже не тепло, а настоящий жар, и сердце забилось быстрее.  
  
Сколько раз Куини слышала эту фразу от мужчин! Чаще всего за ней следовали невероятно пошлые мысли, от которых становилось противно и стыдно.  
  
А в голосе Винды Куини слышала лишь нежность и искреннее восхищение.  
  
У Куини на секунду перехватило дыхание. Все это было таким странным, но при этом пленительным и волнующим. Винда для неё в этот миг представлялась воплощением удивительной тайны, которую непременно хотелось разгадать, но стоило только Куини подумать: а что, если бы Винда вдруг коснулась своими пальцами ее губ или груди? — как та легко выпрямилась, быстрыми движениями застегнула мелкие пуговички на платье и отошла на пару шагов.  
  
— А теперь отдыхайте, милая, я вижу, вам гораздо лучше!  
  
И, грациозно повернувшись на каблуках, Винда направилась в коридор, а Куини закусила губу, с трудом сдерживая разочарованный стон.  
  
Обернувшись в дверях, Винда лукаво улыбнулась:  
  
— Если захотите ещё, вам стоит только попросить!


End file.
